Stay
by Taylorgg12
Summary: After a long affair Casey comes to her senses and confronts Derek..but what will he say? My frist songfic so tell me what you think


I Don't Not own LWD (Life With Derek) or The Song Stay by Sugarland

**been sittin' here stairin' at the clock on the wall  
And I've been layin' here prayin'  
Prayin' she won't call  
It's just another call from home and you'll get it and be gone and I'll be cryin'**

Casey woke up to the birds chirping at the window, she looks over at the clock it's 11:30,

5,4,3,2,1 "Ring" "Derek! Wake up your phones ringing."

Derek turned over and grabbed the phone. He looked at me. "It's her"

I sighed. "Don't go" I pleaded "Hello? Yeah I'll be right there" "I gotta go"

Derek kissed me on the cheek before leaving. After he left all I could do was cry.

**And I'll be beggin' you baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waitin'  
My Heart on my sleeve  
Oh for the next time we'll be here seems like a million years and I think I'm dyin'**

Five minutes later after I was done crying I went and called my best friend Emily.

"Ring, Ring" "Hello?" "Hey Em it's Casey." "Oh hey Casey what's up?"

"Em she called" "Sally?" "Yeah, What do I do?" " Just hold on I'll be right there"

**What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me**

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

This had been happening a lot lately Sally calls and Derek just gets up and leaves.

Then I'm left here feeling heartbroken. Emily's been supportive and all but I can tell she's getting fed up with the way that I just let him go.

"Casey! I'm here" "I'm up here Em!" "Casey when are you going to stop letting him walk all over you?" "I can't Em, He promised me forever" "He told me he'd leave her as soon as he had a chance." "I still can't believe you believed him, Casey it's been a year Casey! A year!" "You know what Emily your right. This is getting hard, I have to

Talk to him about our future." "Well it's start, Call me after ok." "Ok Bye Em"

**You keep tellin' me baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like bein' used and I'm tired of waitin'**

It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share

**Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay**

I took a shower and called Derek. But there was no answer. So I grab my car keys and drove over to his work. I sat in my car for a few minutes getting my nerves together.

Finally I got out and walked into the building. The receptionist looks at me strangely.

"Hi I'm here to see Derek Venturi." "Do you have an appointment miss?"

"No but he'll be expecting me." "Ok then just go right in."

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. There were footsteps coming closer to the door. Finally it was wrenched open. "Casey! What are you doing here?" "Hello Derek, We need to talk." "May I come in?" "Sure" I walk in and set down on the uncomfortable chairs in his office.

**I can't take it any longer but my will is gettin' stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you**

"Derek, are you ever going to leave Sally?" "What!?" "You heard me; it's been a year Derek." "Casey I can't just leave her she's my wife!" "You didn't care about that when you came to my house last night or the nights before that." "You promised me Derek, You said you'd leave her." "Casey I know I promised but I can't Sally, She's carrying my baby!" "What!" I couldn't believe my ears BABY! "Please Derek stay with me, we could be happy!" "Casey I can't please just go." "I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you I'm sorry" Tears fell down my face. "Fine Derek, but just so you know I could have made you happy!" and with that I turned on my heels and left. I walked up to the receptionist desk tears and all. "Excuse me miss?" "Yes?" "I would like to leave a message for Derek Venturi." "Of course dear what's the message?" "Tell him we don't have to live this way, and that I've given him my best so next time he finds he wants to leave her bed for mine, why doesn't he just stay." "Ahh...are you sure that's what you want to leave him." "Yes it is" "Very well Madame I'll give it to him."

I left leaving my heart behind but at least I kept my pride.

**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

**Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of bein' lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way**

**Baby why don't you stay**

Please Read and Rate and Message


End file.
